Con la Luna de Testigo
by Ropacho01
Summary: Una pequeña pero apasionada historia de amor relatada por Tigresa, en donde es testigo de que el mundo puede llegar a atesorar los momentos mas felices y hermosos de cualquier ser vivo.


**Buenas a todos queridos lectores y lectoras de FanFiction, este es mi primer fic donde ustedes me dirán , con base a lo que van a leer, si hago una historia (aparte) y mucho más larga, ya que soy nuevo y no tengo muy en claro si mi forma de escribir da para realizar un escrito más largo y más profundo.**

 **Espero que les guste y sin más preámbulos mi historia, pero antes:**

 **Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, sino a DreamWorks Animation y bla bla bla.**

 _ **A la vista de la Luna**_ :

Todavía me acuerdo como si fuese ayer aquel momento que cambió mi vida, aquel momento que me marco un antes y un después en mi existencia, aquel momento que no solo me hizo cambiar mi forma de ser, sino que también mi forma de ver las cosas.

¿Quien iba a pensar que tarde o temprano iba a caer en sus encantos?, y lo más importante… ¿Qué encantos? Es decir, era irresponsable, inmaduro, egocéntrico y entre otras cosas que ahora no se me ocurren, pero por alguna razón su forma de ser me cautivo.

Nunca voy a olvidar esa mágica noche con él a mi lado, mis sufrimientos desvanecieron, mis suspiros ya no eran lamentos, y cuando estuvo en mis brazos… fue como tocar el cielo con las manos…

 **FlashBack:**

Eran ya las altas horas de la noche cuando me encontraba sentada meditando en el árbol de la sabiduría celestial. Al juzgar por la hora, calculaba que no habría ni un alma por la zona, solo la naturaleza y yo, juntas cara a cara.

El ambiente simplemente era inigualable, la luna y sus estrellas bañaban con su particular brillo cada rincón del paisaje, los árboles esparcieron sus hojas secas tranquilamente de un lado y para el otro y las luciérnagas se movían al compás de la naturaleza, creando una escena totalmente bella ante los ojos de cualquier ser vivo.

No estaba de más decir que mi estado emocional no era el más ejemplar. Había pasado por un día largo y complicado, por lo que me encontraba entre enojada, confundida, y temerosa… Por raro que suene.

La verdad no queria pensar mas en ello, quería olvidarme de mis problemas pasados, de mis conflictos y peleas con amigos y familiares (bueno, familiar), causado por mi mal temperamento, por mi forma de ser… pero bueno, soy lo que soy guste o no, y si en verdad me quieren como tanto dicen, sabrán apreciarme como tal.

El tiempo pasó, y con ello mis preocupaciones. Había logrado despejar un poco mi mente, pero no por completo… Había algo que todavía me carcomía muy en mis adentros, algo que no me dejaba pensar con claridad, algo, más allá de mi temperamento y mi personalidad, y ese algo eran mis sentimientos…

Sin duda, era algo que no estaba a mi disposición el poder controlarlos, y guste o no debía aprender a lidiar con ellos, sobre todo saber controlarlos cuando estaba cerca de _el._

Siendo sincera no cabía razón en mi cabeza ante semejante pensamiento… ¿Yo enamorada del Guerrero Dragón?¿De Po?¿De mi mejor amigo y compañero de batallas?, al parecer sí, y era algo que con el tiempo aprendí a lidiar con ello, aceptandolo y procurando acercarme mas a _el_ , y es ahí cuando el temor y la duda juegan su rol, divagando en los pensares de uno y preguntándose ¿Seré correspondida?¿Y si el siente lo mismo que yo?¿Y si se arruina nuestra amistad por culpa de unos estúpidos e insensatos sentimientos?.

Estando muy sumisa en mis pensamientos y preguntas existenciales, logré escuchar pasos aproximándose a mi paradero, los reconocí al segundo, pasos torpes pero ligeros subiendo los escalones… Eran de Po.

Por dentro, todo mi ser revoloteaba con frenesí, la adrenalina recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo como la sangre en mis venas, mi estómago parecía resguardar una cantidad incontable de mariposas, pero en mi exterior mantenía mi habitual seriedad, mi particular calma y mi posición de meditación.

Es ahí cuando de esos dulces labios se desprendieron aquellas palabras que comenzarían un nuevo mundo de posibilidades para ambos…

" _Hola Tigresa, te estaba buscando"_ dijo, mientras que yo abría mis ojos y volteaba a verlo aun estando sentada en la misma posición que antes. Lo observo, se encontraba parado junto al árbol de duraznos con ambas manos sobre su espalda, con la cabeza gacha pero con la mirada hacia su remitente y moviendo como loco uno de sus pies… Por alguna razón se lo veía tímido y nervioso a la vez.

Yo procuraba mantener mi seriedad y mi calma de siempre, asi que solo me limite a contestarle " _Hola Po, ¿que se te ofrece?",_ para luego darle la espalda y regresar a mi postura de meditación.

" _Solo quería hablar respecto a lo de hoy"_ dijo, asiendo que yo frunciera el ceño fuertemente con los ojos cerrados, la verdad no quería hablar de eso…

" _Po, lo pasado pisado"_ le conteste serena, mientras él se acercaba cada vez más a mí y tomaba asiento a mi lado en la misma posición en la que me encontraba.

No voy a negar que mi corazón dio un brinco cuando lo vi a mi lado, así que permanecí callada y atenta ante el paisaje que nos rodeaba, esperando que él hablase.

Sus ojos verdes jades invadieron mi cuerpo, mi ser, lo presentía a la distancia, así que lo único que pude hacer era mirarlo a los ojos, buscando alguna respuesta en su mirar. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, nos contemplamos el uno al otro en silencio, el tiempo y el espacio parecía no transcurrir, como si se hubiese detenido solo para darnos el lujo de observarnos el uno al otro, era el paraíso... Al cabo los segundos pasaban, iba volviendo a la realidad, nuestros ojos se separaron tímidamente para luego observar detenidamente la belleza de la luna, dando lugar a que Po hablase.

" _Entiendo perfectamente que no quieras hablar de lo ocurrido, pero solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar plenamente en mi en lo que necesites",_ esas bellas palabras salidas de su boca hicieron algo que nunca creí posible hacer en público, hacer que de mis ojos rojos cual carmesí salieran un par de lágrimas.

No se con exactitud la razón de mi llorar, solo se y puedo asegurar que fue una mezcla de todo a lo largo de mi vida, de mi solitaria infancia, mi dura adolescencia, y otras cosas ocasionadas por mí misma, eso mezclado con aquellas palabras de comprensión, amistad, solidaridad y además de que provenían del ser y dueño de mi corazón, hizo que estallara en un mar de lágrimas… Era llorar o reventar.

Po puso su mano sobre mi hombro, y junto con su comprensiva mirada dijo " _Tigresa… ¿Estas bien?¿Fue algo que dije?",_ yo rápidamente seque mis lagrimas con mis manos y lo mire directo a los ojos, solo para contestarle " _No Po, solo que me sorprende tu bondad… más allá de que siempre te trate mal a lo largo de tu llegada, nunca dejaste de quererme como a una amiga, o como a una compañera… Y de que hasta el dia de hoy tengas esa plena confianza en mí… Y a eso lo aprecio mucho"._

Inmediatamente o por acto reflejo el se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo de una forma indescriptible. Sentía todo su calor al rededor de mi cuerpo, sus brazos me rodeaban de hombro a hombro, y una que otra lágrima pícara mojaba su pelo negro como la noche misma, mientras que a la vez correspondía ese cálido abrazo.

Pasaron los minutos y nosotros seguiamos como antes, en eso Po decide hablar " _Tigresa… Yo… Yo…",_ escuche, mi corazón palpitaba como nunca, mi respiración cesó, y mis manos me picaban y transpiraban a la vez… Me parecía que sabía lo que iba a decir...solo seguí escuchando. " _Yo… Te Amo…"_

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, me separe bruscamente de Po solo para mirarlos a los ojos, parecía sorprendido a la par que decepcionado, tal parecía que no esperaba una reaccion asi de mi. Agacho la mirada y justo cuando iba a pronunciar palabra alguna posé mi dedo sobre sus labios, se sorprendió y nos miramos nuevamente a los ojos, nos acercamos lentamente el uno al otro, nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, sentíamos la agitada respiración de cada uno. Inmediatamente me di cuenta que era el momento, era ahora o nunca, así que le respondí ante semejante declaración con un " _Yo también te amo, Po",_ y fue ahí que sellamos nuestro amor con un profundo y largo beso, siendo como único testigo de lo ocurrido la luna.

 **Fin del FlashBack.**

Hoy por hoy, después de 5 años soy muy feliz con mi panda y mis 2 hijos. Vivimos tranquilos en las afueras del Valle, en una bella cabaña ubicado en una pequeña cima, donde las vistas son increíbles.

Ambos, todas las noches, salimos al patio a observar la presencia de la luna, donde nos acordamos con anhelo aquella noche que nos dimos a conocer nuestro amor mutuo el uno al otro, y puedo decir con seguridad que desde esa noche mi vida ha mejorado para bien, hemos conocido muy buenas personas a lo largo del tiempo y sin mencionar las constantes visitas de ambos abuelos y amigos.

Sin duda la vida con Po es la mejor aventura que jamás viviré, y nunca me arrepentiré de pasar mi vida con el.

Fin.

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Como dije antes, esto es solo una prueba, en la que espero con ansias sus respuestas en los comentarios, además de críticas, halagos o lo que quieran jejeje.**

 **Un saludo desde Argentina y espero que nos leamos pronto. Bye :D**


End file.
